


［九港］九仔日记

by wudisan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudisan/pseuds/wudisan
Summary: *ooc*金毛九仔x卷毛寻回犬港仔 流水账
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	［九港］九仔日记

1.  
今天我的妈妈带我出来玩了，因为天气很好。  
这是我第一次出门，妈妈说只有勇敢的小狗，打完了所有的针，才可以出来玩，  
所以 我超勇的。  
  
2.  
今天天气很好，但我没有出去玩。  
妈妈的朋友来家里了，还带着一个黑乎乎的卷毛小家伙。  
她夸我的毛又直又顺，老是追着我rua。但我悄悄摸了摸内个小卷毛，我觉得也挺软的。  
哦，他说他叫港仔，不知道世界上怎么会有这么自来熟的小狗，一高兴就汪汪叫，  
妈妈明明不喜欢我叫的，但是却喜欢逗他叫，  
我有点吃醋了，回我的红色小窝 窝着不想理她了。  
  
可小港仔不喜欢跟妈妈她们玩，过来拱我，  
明明比我小一岁，却是个跟我一般大的实心小狗，躺一起太挤了。  
但我不知道为什么 不吃醋了。  
他说他明天还来。  
  
3.  
今天天气很好，我在家里跟小港仔玩。  
妈妈和朋友出去逛街了，让我俩在家好好呆着。  
我告诉他吃的喝的和厕所在哪里，  
还有我珍藏的小零食。  
他说下次我去他的地盘，给我吃他们家的特产。  
我跟他说不要瞎学妈妈她们说的话，听起来傻乎乎的。  
  
他说他们家的定时喂食机器也是一天吃6次。  
  
他很爱睡觉，玩一会儿就困了，果然还是小孩子。  
我很成熟的把窝让给了他，去妈妈床上躺着了。  
  
他有点粘人。  
  
晚上我们被凶了，因为我们把玩具都掏出来了，还有个甩水盆里了。  
没关系，我跟妈妈撒娇蹭蹭就她就不生气了。  
小港仔好像不会撒娇，就会吐舌头 傻乎乎的笑。  
  
但晚上我们还是吃了好多好吃的，  
我没告诉别人他会撒娇的，别人不知道也没关系吧。  
他说他明天可能不来了。  
  
4.  
今天，我在托管所碰见小港仔了。  
他超级合群的，看见我就蹦蹦跳跳跑过来。  
但我还是不喜欢这里，老有来来往往的人看我们，还逗我们。  
西咯，  
跟妈妈撒娇是一回事，跟陌生人才不要。  
  
小港仔好像不怕人，谁都能rua，结果我也跟着被摸了。  
他还帮我挡了一些伸过来的手，  
真怕他被rua到掉毛。  
（哦，是我的掉的棕毛，妈妈，我要回家。）  
  
妈妈接我时候又碰到小港仔妈妈了。  
看我俩玩的好，说是以后有伴就可以多带过来这里了。  
我有点害怕，但是比自己在家好点。  
他说明天见。  
  
5.  
今天他带着我认识了别的小狗，  
还让我以后叫他港仔，不要加小字。  
我答应了。  
他叫我哥哥，不是哥，是哥哥。  
我教他的。  
  
6.  
我们俩一岁了之后，就不去托管所了。  
自己在家好无聊，  
我有点想他了，一点点。  
  
想起来之前，  
他说他喜欢狮子，  
我说我喜欢小狗。  
  
7.  
有一个周末妈妈的朋友又带港仔来了，  
突然觉得 他长大了好多。（但还是跟我一个size）  
他妈妈说他虽然长的大只，但还是跟以前一样软乎乎憨憨的，  
才不是呢，他可聪明了。  
  
更聪明机智的我，  
成功的让妈妈意识到我需要一个朋友陪着才不会孤单。  
  
港仔走前说他每周末都来。  
  
狗狗能有什么坏心思呢。  
  
8.  
今天下雪了，港仔在雪里看起来更黑了，  
但是他跑的好快，为了追他我都摔了，  
还被妈妈拍下来发到网上，  
说什么感动2018，狗狗也会互相帮助。。。  
  
港仔是有跑回来把我拱起来啦，  
但我还是超勇的，  
果然，顺毛会让人产生错觉，  
后来我主动去了理发店，但看起来还是差不多的样子。  
  
9.  
今天妈妈送朋友去机场了，  
天气跟港仔一样黑乌乌，  
云彩跟他的卷毛一样乱七八糟。  
说好的特产零食还没给我。  
  
10.  
妈妈跟朋友视频时候，有看见过他，  
还是内个样子，  
好像又长大了，更壮了。（谁还不是个壮小狗了）  
他呜呜地小声问我怎么样，  
我说我很好，也有朋友一起玩，  
他说他也认识了新朋友。  
  
11.  
人类是候鸟吧，每年都迁移一样来回跑，  
妈妈的朋友每年都会回来这边，带着港仔。  
有时候呆的久，有时候短。  
  
12.  
今年听说有很严重的病，妈妈很紧张，都不带我出去玩了。  
港仔也好久没回来了。  
13.  
今年年底他回来了。  
我见到他就扑上去（吸他）了。  
  
感情好的狗狗不都是这么打架的吗。  
  
14.  
就算在外面和朋友玩，我们也还是很自然的一起休息。  
一点都不累了。  
  
他带的特产零食很辣。（我的火要出来了）  
  
15.  
妈妈说我是世界上最会撒娇的金毛，  
她可真幸运，  
因为她还认识世界上最可爱帅气的卷毛寻回犬。


End file.
